


Party for the Neighborhood Watch

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: The Institute is gone, long-term questions have been answered, and Goodneighbor is doing pretty well for itself. Time to celebrate![In which Hancock admits to throwing some wild parties for the Neighborhood Watch and the Sole thinks it doesn't sound like a bad way to spend a night]
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Party for the Neighborhood Watch

Hancock sat on the couch reading--well skimming, mostly--patrol reports from the Neighborhood Watch. So far there hadn’t been anything too serious; the Gunners were trying to move in closer again but Goodneighbor had been handling its own against their scouting parties. Yvette’s feet were in his lap, the weather and the chem prices were good, and all-in-all it was shaping up to be a pretty good day in the neighborhood. He set the folder full of papers and tally marks down and stretched.

“All is calm?” Yvette asked, watching him twisted and reach over the top of a relatively in-date copy of Publick Occurences.

“Oh yeah. Gunners are stepping a little close, but most of’em ain’t getting back to get their bosses fired up so we’re making our point felt.” Hancock looked over, admiring the way her thighs were barely contained by the breezy summer shorts she had on. “Anything good in the gossip rag?” He said with affection; Piper did good work in her own way. Wasn’t the way he liked to handle things, but he had to respect the tap-dancing she did all over Diamond City’s dirt.

“Oh, apparently the Taphouse’s ‘prime Brahmin burgers’ are more razor grain and mole rat grindings than previously assumed and Piper is trying to goad the board and Genevieve to put some means in order to both prevent further cases of mis-advertised food and develop some quality assurance measure so no one else gets sick. Not at all bad ideas, but I do not see the boards doing so unless they may make caps off it.” Yvette rolled her eyes, closing the paper and draping it over the back of the couch.

“Sad day when you can trust the food at the Rail better than inside the Diamond.” Hancock snorted. “Can’t say I’m surprised though, Taphouse was high-minded shit before and nothing changes that.” Hancock snorted, sliding a hand behind her legs to rub her calf and give it a little squeeze.

“Well it makes sense, the Rail is not trying to be a pretentious piss-pot. And I think _Charles_ likes to make new faces flinch by being graphically honest.” Yvette replied with a shrug. She stretched, lifting the leg closest to Hancock up and pointing the toes.

He grinned, kissing the side of her leg and running his hand from the straining shorts him to her ankle. “Ain’t that a pretty kick?” he kissed the side of her leg again before she resettled on him.

Yvette snorted. “Are we free now? Businesses done?”

“We’re _always_ free, beautiful.” Hancock replied. “Kind of the main thing around here.” He teased as she poked his thigh sharply with her toes.

“I _mean,_ you silly dirty man, can I be distracting without making more work for you tomorrow.” Yvette shot him a look even as a smile tickled the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, that was the last of it. I _promise_.” he said, trying to throw out his most sincere face. In truth it was: the push through the building next to his main warehouse was stalled while they scavenged enough materials to reinforce the sagging floors, the Gunners were being kept back, and minus a slight incident with the Drinking Buddy and some crossed wires that had him launching bottles directly at people’s head (hopefully Fred had learned his lesson about trying to do any more intensive tinkering on it), all really was good in the neighborhood.

“Good, because I have a question and you are not allowed to step around it.” Yvette sat up, pulling her legs off Hancock’s lap to sit cross-legged on the end of the couch, facing him.

“Oh shit, am I in trouble?” He teased, twisting to face her, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

“Maybe? I will be more annoyed if you try to avoid to answer me than what the explanation might be.” Yvette watched a deep frown grown on his face. “Listen, _listen_ ok?”

“I am, beautiful.” Hancock said slowly.

“What is a Neighborhood Watch party and why has it been so long since you have hosted one?”

Hancock sputtered; how in the _hell_ had she heard about those? He coughed into his fist, buying time to remind himself he was hitched up to a crazy gal who probably wouldn’t bat an eye. But still, he was hesitant to answer. “How uh…how you hear about that?”

Yvette watched him flounder, curious. She had about decided it couldn’t really be that much wilder than what they usually got up to, or what happened at the Rail, but maybe she was underestimating Hancock’s creativity for debauchery. “I overheard a couple of the Watch talking--one said it had been a very long time since the last one and he wished there would be another, and the other said he felt the same but he did not know if you would still those things now that you were married, and then the other one pointed out that our very active love life might be a sign that I would not be upset by it, and then they realized I could hear them and they ended their conversation very quickly and avoided contacting eyes.” she explained.

He almost wished she had said who was running their mouths; just so he could pull them aside and remind them about the first rule of a Watch party: _you don’t fucking talk about it out in the open_. “Well uh…ya know, the Watch does a good good job. Gotta reward the guys somehow.” he started slowly.

“Is it just a big drug party? I do not care as long as no one dies from too much fun.” Yvette replied.

Hancock snorted. “Sometimes there are chems, but no…uh, every so often ya know, I’d get a girl who does stuff for caps. Pay her good, set her up in a room under the warehouse at the edge of the neighborhood, let the guys go to town. Sit back and watch, maybe get on if she wasn’t too wrecked.” Hancock felt flush from his collar to the top of his head. “I always paid good and I never put it to anybody that wasn’t sober enough to say yes or no.” he emphasized.

“ _Oh_.” Yvette had to admit, she was relieved that--while it was pretty dirty--it really wasn’t anything that extreme in the grand scheme of Goodneighbor. “You and your watching.” she teased.

Hancock laughed, nearly shivering as the relief washed over him. Of _course_ she wasn’t batting an eye. “What can I say, I’m a visual kinda guy.” he shrugged.

Yvette smirked. “So…anyone around here that I know?”

Hancock shook his head, wagging his finger at her. “Ah-ah, beautiful. That’s only for me to know; one of the rules is you don’t think too hard about who it is you’re plowing. Pay extra for the blindfold but some girls, they don’t actually wanna see how they’re making the caps.” he shrugged. “Some were into it though. Had a couple of fellas too, but you know, not that many guys do this kind of shit for caps? Kinda weird, now that I’m thinking about it…” he rubbed his chin in distracted thought.

“That you know of.” Yvette pointed out. “It seems now, like always, if it is going to be a dirty job, it is a woman’s dirty job.” She shrugged. “Bullshit then, bullshit now.”

“You’re probably right.” Hancock shrugged. “So…ain’t bothered? Because if you’re not, I’d kind of like to put one together again. Whoever you were dropping eaves on is right, it’s been a while…I just been too wrapped up in you.” he grinned, leaning towards her.

Yvette leaned the rest of the way in to kiss him. “Oh sure, blame the wife.” she teased. “But it is a lot of caps, is it not?”

Hancock sat back. “It ain’t cheap and I gotta keep an eye out for somebody who don’t mind but ya know, ain’t nothing I haven’t done before.” he shrugged.

“But you are so cautious.” Yvette said. “You did not get nervous for these parties?”

“Well, beautiful, working gals come in smooth and Ghoul.” It was a strange turn of conversation, but it was pretty cool that they could have it at all. “Usually she’d bring a guy who held the caps and looked after her. I’d sneak her in for the set-up and then back out; got a tunnel that goes from the spot I usually use to that office just outside the gate. Think it used to be a lawyer? Kinda ironic, so it was a perfect set up. Couple of locked doors between here and there though, it _ain’t_ a liability.” Hancock added quickly as the thought struck him again that it was, in fact, _kind_ of a liability. “Great place to sleep off a hangover or a bad case of the shakes. Faces out so it ain’t like you’d just pop out of nowhere on the guy on the gate.”

Yvette nodded slowly. “Very convenient. And now I know where I should go to look for you if you are not around.” she teased.

“Hey, I haven’t had to use it for that in a while.” Hancock pointed out. “But it’s there; if she needed treating, I’d get her and whoever she brought set up with some meds, some chems, some food. That’d be it.” he shrugged.

“So what are the other rules for this party?” Yvette rested her arm on the back of the couch, reaching to brush his fingertips.

“Have a good time, don’t be an asshole; if it’s back-door only, don’t try to whoopsie-slip. Basic shit; never had a problem. _Oh_ , and don’t try finding out who it is on the table, because it ain’t your business to know.” Hancock said. “Kinda the same rules as a hole-in-the-wall except you get to see more of what you’re slamming, touch more if she’s alright with it. I always work out the details with the gal before I call the Watch in.” He ran his finger over the ends of her fingers.

“Very considerate.” Yvette replied with a snort, wiggling her fingers under his tickling touch. “And you just watch mostly?”

Hancock blinked. “Well yeah…I mean if she’s not too wrecked and throwing her ‘done’ signal, I’ll get on. Guy’s only got so much restraint, after all.” he grinned. “…lot of detailed questions you’re asking, beautiful.” Hancock said slowly. An incredibly foolish thought popped into his head; if they had her blindfolded, threw a gag on her to hide that voice, she’d look _damn_ good all fucked up and over. He swallowed.

“I am curious.” Yvette said. “And I _do_ know you like to watch…and you are there the whole time, yes? No go-and-come-back?”

His mouth was damn dry. “Right, beautiful. I’m there the _whole_ time, got eyes on the whole scene.”

Yvette smiled slowly. “I am _curious_ , _Jean_.” she repeated.

This was it, this was the moment he died of his terminal case of ‘too goddamn good to be real’-itis. “Hypothetically, alright? _Hypothetically_ , if you were the main event at a Watch party…you’d uh…you’d be down?”

“Well since we are only talking _hypothetically_ , _Jean_ , knowing that it is you in charge, that you will be there the whole time to watch and take care as well as watch to be _un d_ _é_ _viant_ , that it is arranged as such that a girl should not have to worry about losing her face for the caps…I could be, yes.” she said in a low voice.

His mouth had gone from desert-dry to about to drool all over himself. Hancock swallowed. “You’re gonna kill me with kindness, beautiful.”

“I have not done _such_ a wild thing before.” Yvette cautioned. “The most people I have shared a bed with at once was three--and only one of them was,” she held her fist in a loose circle and held it between her legs to explain, “so I do not know exactly what my limit might be. I feel comfortable testing it though, because I believe that you do take all the care before you say you did, and I _know_ you take that much care of me now. Make sense?”

He nodded, holding his arms out to her.

Yvette crawled eagerly towards him to sit in his lap and be held. “ _So_ …do we make this happen?”

Hancock squeezed her. “Gotta make the guys think you’re heading out of town for a couple of days. They’re pretty convinced you wouldn’t be ok with me messing around like that.”

She snorted. “Really? I would not have guessed them to draw such lines for us.”

“Well…they know how crazy I am about you--probably figure I’m pretty done messing around like that--and you’re _from before_ and ya know, you might be kind of a prude in spite of all the evidence to the fuckin’ contrary.” He teased.

Yvette laughed. “It is not bad logic. And they are not _entirely_ wrong, are they?” she teased, nuzzling his cheek and then kissing it.

“Well I guess it doesn’t really count as messing around when the gal’s your wife.” Hancock kissed her temple. “You wanna think about it before you commit anything?”

Yvette shook her head. “I have heard enough to feel comfortable. How do we make this happen?”

A giddy feeling twisted up with the rush of love for her, making Hancock dizzy like a really good high. “ _Well_ you’re gonna have to ‘go out of town’ for a couple days. Gotta be obvious but not all plastic fake or it’ll never work.”

Yvette nodded. “Ok. Let us plan.” she wiggled on his lap.

“I’m not gonna be able to think with you teasing my brain like that.” he joked.

“I was only trying to help you to clear your head.” Yvette said brightly.

Hancock blinked. “…did you just?”

She grinned. “Better, right?” She said as she pointed to her mouth. “One day I will be as sly in English as I am in my first tongue.”

Hancock put her off his lap and onto her back on the couch. “You’re already too goddamn _sly,_ beautiful…now make good on your tease so we can plan.” he growled, kissing her before moving to straddle her chest, undoing his pants.

***

“How’s that feel, beautiful?” Hancock asked again, hooking a finger around the fabric and tugging to test the give. He stood back, eyeing the wrapping critically.

“Better. If I make my hand flat and pull, I am sure I can get loose.” Yvette replied, looking back over her shoulder at him. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, having her arms bound behind her this way. Unlike cuffs or rope, the long satiny strips that wrapped around her arms from elbow to wrist didn’t bite in.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

Yvette stretched one hand flat and folded her thumb towards her palm and pulled. She felt the material give a little, and her hand slide back into it slightly. “Oh yes. And no tingles.” she added, wiggling her fingers at him.

“Got your mercy flag?” Hancock asked, stepping back to look. Yvette, hair in one long braid, arms all wrapped up like a present behind her back and not a stitch on. It was a _good_ sight.

Yvette opened her other hand to let the extra bit of fabric hang down. “Right here still.”

“Look, I just gotta make sure.” Hancock replied as he moved back in to help her get the fabric back tight in her fist. “Second I see it drop, or I see it on the ground, that’ll be it.” he repeated.

She nodded. “I remember. You are not…thinking this is a bad idea, are you?”

“Hell no,” Hancock said as he walked around the table and her to stand in front of her, “just doing a couple of safety checks before I bring the guys in. Like I normally would.” he added.

Yvette nodded, smiling up at him. “I know. You are a careful pervert.” she teased.

“Ha, _ha_.” Hancock said drily, picking up another scrap and tying it around her eyes. He had to play with the width of it to make sure the mole by her eye was covered. “Dead give-away, that little kiss marker.” he teased.

Yvette laughed softly. She could hear Hancock moving around, shivering as he checked the blindfold’s knot before tracing her jawline. “It is quite exciting.” she whispered.

“I’m about to tie the gag on you beautiful. When I pat you, gimme a good yell through it. Let me know you can still breathe, alright?” Hancock said in a low, warm voice.

That brought her to goosebumps so fast it almost hurt. When Hancock slipped into that seductive voice, his teasing was a little darker, a little more dangerous, and Yvette couldn’t help melting every time he went that way. She nodded, opening her mouth obediently.

He had to make sure the fabric didn’t push the corners of her mouth too hard and force the skin to tear. Hancock kissed the span of skin on her cheek beneath the blindfold and above the gag before touching her shoulder. The throaty, stifled yell she put out made his stomach clench. “You look _damn_ good like this,” he murmured, hands going to her hips to pull her to the edge of the table so he could slot against her and grind, “it’d be rude to take the first shot but _goddamn_ if you don’t make me wanna.” Hancock growled, forcing himself to let go. “Definitely gotta get you trussed up like this again just for me, later.”

Yvette nodded eagerly.

Hancock shuddered. “I’m gonna put some oil in you, use my fingers some to get you started. Don’t get pissy at the edge, because you’re going to get _more_ than enough attention to finish you off. Got it?” he reached around her to grab her braid and tug it. Normally he loved pulling on her hair when it was loose, loved getting tangled in it. But there _was_ something to be said about feeling the strength of it all wound up together, how neat it settled into his palm when it was braided like that. She shivered, blush spreading across her belly and heading north and south. Hancock licked his lips. “Oh yeah, _definitely_ gonna have to wrap you up like this again just for me later.” He made himself step away to grab the cooking oil so he could get her some prep with his fingers before calling the Watch in.

Hancock settled into his chair as the guys trooped into the room. “Remember the rules, guys.” he announced, unable to take his eyes off Yvette sitting there with slick thighs spread and blushing from forehead to knees. “You can kiss on her--but mind the teeth, you can grab on her, and you don’t gotta pull out. But you pick a hole, you stick with that for the night.” A series of appreciative whoops filled the room, along with a couple of ‘Hancock you’re the best!’.

“No mouth?” one of the guys called out.

“Nah, she said she tends to bite down when she’s getting off. Figured it was safer this way.” Hancock replied.

More catcalls and whooping answered back. Some of the guys were shrugging out of their pants completely, others just unzipped and were stroking themselves. Hancock lit a cigarette and waited. It was always a slow start while the guys figured out the order they wanted to do it in; but before long she’d be taking all their attention. He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, and waited.

Yvette felt eager hands pawing at her breasts, squeezing them and sliding all over her body. There was a warm tip against her oil-slick lips and she braced herself for the thrust. The room was already getting hot, the air thick with the smell of cigarette smoke and lust. More hands were running over her back above where her arms were bound, some on her stomach, and a couple had grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart. Not being able to see who was doing what or what was coming was a little unnerving in such an excited room, but any panic that tried to rear up was quashed by the confident assurance that Hancock was somewhere nearby, eyes on the whole situation, and that he wouldn’t get swept up in the lust and forget to look out for her.

The first cock was smaller than Hancock’s, but no less eager as its owner threw his weight into the thrusts, making the table shake under them. It was uncoordinated and didn’t do much more than emphasize for Yvette how wound up she was; like scratching near an itch but not what actually itched. It was a good thing she was gagged; she’d probably wind up calling every man in the room a sonofabitch before they were all done if she didn’t get a nice deep orgasm at least three times. There was a lot of noise as the first man came, more on her lips and thigh than inside. She didn’t get much time to consider her disappointment though, as a second cock took its place--bigger, longer, and its owner making more measured thrusts. She felt her stomach tighten.

“Shit, shit guys I think she’s gonna come for me!” he crowed.

There were cheers to that, and Yvette was ready to cheer to as she came. He kept going, and hands were busy roaming her body. She realized, solidly for the first time, that by the end she was going to be an absolute _mess_ \--not just for the very real sweat and cum that would be all over her, but for how raw her nerves would be with the constant attention. It was a thrilling thought.

Hancock watched his guys go crazy, not a one of them stopping to question how thick the gal’s thighs were or shoot a knowing look his way. They were--if not legitimately, at least playing rightly--clueless. And she was getting wild, bucking and rolling her hips as the guys played with her. A couple had already managed to get two shots in before the whole room hadn’t yet got a turn but the mood in the room was still cheerfully horny. There was only one ‘guest’ who hadn’t gone near the dark haired gal losing her shit on the table.

“Not a fan of parties?” Hancock said under his breath as he lit another cigarette.

“Maybe I just like to watch.” Deegan replied. He hadn’t expected, when he’d decided to settle in Goodneighbor for work and company, to wind up in this situation. On the one hand, it _really_ wasn’t any crazier than the stuff Imogene had gotten up to, but on the other…Deegan couldn’t imagine himself pulling this kinda stunt on a wife…especially the one Hancock had.

“I can get with that.” Hancock replied, taking a deep drag as a couple of the guys got Yvette onto her side so they could get her to do kind of a standing split. She was so red and dripping already and it looked like they were going to try for a double. He thought about stopping them, but there wasn’t a flag on the ground and she didn’t seem to be trying to get away--and with legs like that, if she kicked to get away, they’d _all_ feel it. “But ya know man, you gotta unwind sometimes.” his breath caught as the pair of guys managed to get both of their cocks inside. They were probably being strangled tight together--even though Tiny had gone balls deep not too much earlier (the irony of a nickname, Hancock mused in a different part of his mind), she was probably still crushing them. “Live a little.” he managed to get out as he watched Yvette arch and her legs curl. Still no flag; she was probably just getting a million kinds of off right then.

Deegan grunted, but didn’t say anything else. Standing next to Hancock, he watched the smooth skin girl get pulled and twisted, watch her take cock and fingers and arch anytime somebody put their lips on her neck. She was covered in sweat and some of the earlier fucking around was drying on her skin and coming off in a shower of white flakes. The Neighborhood Watch, like everything and everywhere else, was mixed; but she didn’t seem to care one way or the other if the hands all over her had nails or not. Hancock must’ve put out a good bunch of caps or she was a pro, or both. Probably both, Edward thought as he finished his cigarette. It still rankled him that Hancock was doing this behind the sharpshooter’s back (as far as Edward figured, at least), but loneliness and the air in the room had him ready to burst. He may as well ‘join the party’.

Hancock watched the other Ghoul cross the room and work his way to the table, shooing the other guys off. They had the manners to let the guy get at it one-on-one, which was good to see. Hancock saw him sit her up on the edge of the table; he was moving slow and touching pretty gently, it seemed. He hand one hand down at her hips and the other cupping the back of her head. Hancock took another deep drag; if he started whispering in her ear, the guy was in for a _real_ treat.

The party was starting to wind down, judging from how easy it was to get the other guys in the Watch to back off, Edward thought as he eased the girl upright. She was shaking and panting behind the gag. “It’s alright sweetheart.” Edward murmured as he eased her thighs apart. They were pretty red, and slick with sweat and cum and oil. “It’ll be real quick, I won’t hurt ya.” he cupped the back of her head as he unzipped his pants. Her hair was so soft against his palm. Edward guided himself into her and then slid his hand over her hip to help hold her steady. He stifled a groan; she was _goddamn_ inviting, wrapping around him like a clean blanket. The wash of all the other guys didn’t phase him as he rocked his hips and whispered to her. “Not gonna take long sweetheart, you’re too good, even after all of this you’re just too good.” he murmured.

Yvette knew the cologne and the growl, even in a room full of musk and loud voices. She wasn’t sure what kind of shape she had expected Edward Deegan to have; had tried not to really think about it because he’d pulled back a little from their flirting after she shared rings with Hancock, but now she _knew_. He was thick at the start but felt thicker around the middle before tapering back to his hips. It wasn’t an uncomfortable bulge, if anything it was kind of tantalizing as it dragged over her sensitive folds. She shivered, feeling a little rush of lust.

When she shivered in his arms, Edward pulled out. “It’s alright sweetheart,” he kept repeating, “you did good, you did _real_ good.” he wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing hard at the thickened scar tissue that made the middle inches of his cock difficult for a gal to handle. There was regret as he came on her stomach; finishing inside would’ve been nice but it was clear she was pretty near if not already at the end of her limits.

Yvette whimpered when he pulled out, thinking wildly that she should spit the gag out and tell him to kiss her, to stick it back in and fuck her proper _goddamn it_! Then she felt him splash warmly on her stomach, and the thought that he was trying to be so mannerly with a tired working girl touched her.

Edward snuck a kiss, on the sweaty spot above her ear. “Thanks sweetheart.” he whispered before moving away, zipping up and going back to stand by Hancock and watch. That was gonna be what he thought about for a while, when he had a few minutes alone and the urge was high.

The party wound down as the guys exhausted themselves on Yvette’s bound and masked body. She was an absolute mess of sweat and cum and oil, hair plastered to her scalp and face from the effort. “Alright guys, if that’s a night…let’s give our most sincerest thanks to the woman of the hour.”

The room whooped, albeit it softer and raspier than it had at the start of the party.

“Where’d you find this one, Hancock?” someone called out. “She’s a keeper!”

“Hey now, you know the rules.” Hancock replied casually. “But if she comes by this way again, I’ll see about pulling the caps together for another party.”

The statement was met with another throaty cheer.

“Alright ya heathens, clear out. And remember the new rule.” Hancock said.

Most of the group laughed. “Don’t tell the wife!” someone called out helpfully.

Hancock grinned and winked. “That’s right. Now get outta here.” he got up, aching like a sonofabitch. His boxers were glued to him from where he’d gotten off the one time just watching; but he was still hard, and even if she was too tired to take him, he was looking forward to painting his own stripes on her skin. Hancock waited for the last guy to trip out of the room before closing the door sharply. “Beautiful, you are _fucking_ incredible.” he said as he practically ran across the room to where she was lying on the table. He sat her up carefully and cupped her face, kissing the cold tip of her nose. “Blindfold or gag first?”

Yvette poked her tongue at the gag as best she could.

“Hang on--just relax your mouth beautiful, I got you.” Hancock murmured as he untied and peeled the fabric away. It was soaked and twisted, and he could see where it had dug into her cheeks in spite of his best efforts. He kissed the roughed skin. “Sorry beautiful, thought I had you set up.”

“Not bleeding, so I am ok.” Yvette said before licking her lips. She wiggled her jaw experimentally, feeling a snap and a crack as things stretched after being stuck so long. Hancock’s fingers touched the bottom of the blindfold. She nodded, holding her eyes closed as the fabric came away, peeping slowly to try and not blind herself.

“That’s it, nice and easy, beautiful. I’m gonna untie you and then carry you up the tunnel--” Hancock started.

“What about you?” Yvette murmured, looking down to see the strain in his pants.

“Can’t say I’m not tempted, but you’ve gotta be hurting.” Hancock replied, kissing her forehead.

“Please _Jean_ …I may not get off but I need you.” She said simply. “The host should be the first one in, and the last one out, yes?” she teased.

Hancock laughed a little. “You sure?”

Yvette nodded.

Hancock worked himself loose and grabbed the bottle of oil. It was about empty. “Well…still a couple drops left.” he said with a shrug, pouring it down his length and giving himself a couple of pumps. _That_ nearly set him off. “ _Goddamn_ , I’m ready to go.” he breathed.

She chuckled, then gasped as he eased into her. Her puss was sore, and swollen, and even with the extra cooking oil it burned as Hancock put himself in. But Yvette wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place. “ _Jean_.” she whispered.

Hancock wrapped his arms around her, pumping his hips. “I goddamn love you, you know that?” he breathed.

Yvette nodded, opening her mouth to answer.

Then the door opened.

Clean-up work was what Deegan had done the most in his life, since before the bombs and going Ghoul. Walking out of _this_ kind of situation without being on his way to taking care of it just felt _wrong_. So he’d turned around, popped the door to ask if Hancock needed or wanted some help with the poor gal. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten an eyeful of an employer’s bare ass, but the way Hancock had jumped and thrown a hand in the girl’s face? It would’ve been suspicious even if Edward _hadn’t_ seen a flash of that bright aqua-blue before she screwed her eyes shut and the beauty mark near it that Hancock’s span didn’t hide. “Uh…you need a hand there?” Was all he could manage to get out.

“Nope, good here. Clear out Deegan, and close the door good behind ya.” Hancock said, doing his best to sound casual and calm.

What was there to say to that? So he backed away, closing the door with his mind racing. Hancock and the sharpshooter hadn’t ever been shy about their affections, and it was no secret to the Watch or the rest of the neighborhood that they got up to some stuff…but Deegan couldn’t _begin_ to fathom what he’d just seen. Hell, what he’d been _a part_ of, even briefly. He knew he was a little fool over her, had noticed his interest in blondes dropping and his eye for brunettes rising…but now he’d actually _been inside her_ , whispered in her ear, even given her a little kiss after he got off, like a goddamn idiot.

What kind of game had Hancock and her been playing?! Was that what she’d been talking about when she’d told him that they didn’t really worry about jealousy between them? How could they not, Deegan thought as he ambled slowly back to where he’d been bunking down. Hancock had sat there and watched her get fucked, set her up to get _really_ fucked, and nobody was dead. And it was pretty obvious he hadn’t _forced_ her to do it--Deegan had worked with her enough to know the only way to get her to do something she really didn’t want to do was to put a gun on her and mean to pull the trigger. So…what was their deal?

Hancock didn’t drop his hand from her face until the door closed. “ _That_ guy, goddamn.” he breathed.

Yvette laughed. “You are the only man I think I have ever met who does not go soft when he is startled.”

“Comes from being determined.” Hancock replied. “You ok?”

She nodded. “Kiss me, and love me.”

Hancock wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her soft and nuzzling her as he worked himself back up to finish quickly. Her legs around his waist helped push him along; it always got him when she hung on him hard, like she wasn’t letting him go ever. It was a good feeling.

Afterwards, Hancock unwrapped her arms, massaging her elbows to help them relax, and made her drink a can of water before scooping her up to take her through the tunnel. He hated that it had to be a cold bath after that, but the nearby pump went straight down and didn’t have anything around it to warm it up. She’d just laughed and reminded him it was more important to be clean so she didn’t stick to the bed.

Hancock got her cleaned up and tucked into the cot. “Alright beautiful, there’s meds and food…you got the room.” he said, brushing hair off her forehead.

Yvette nodded sleepily. “Give me…maybe two days? If I am not back by the second evening, come to get me the next morning. Clearly I will need help walking home, if that is the case.” she beamed up at him, feeling a little drunk. The rush of the party and the soreness that came from being pulled in every different direction to fuck came together like three shots of Irma’s painfully Sweet&Sassy.

“Beautiful, if you’re not back before the evening on the second day, I’ll show up and carry your ass in through the gate at night. Not gonna leave you alone too long after all that.” Hancock replied firmly.

She yawned. “Deal.”

He kissed her temple. “Remember, you’re the greatest.”

Yvette nodded sleepily. “Love you.”

Hancock pressed the blanket around her a little tighter, tucking her in. “Love you too.” he kissed her again, then forced himself to back off. He’d get his time to wrap her up and smother her with praise and affection after she came back. And more importantly, she’d be ready to take it--sometimes when they got wild like this, got really crazy, it left her feeling raw all over; she’d told him that, and it had stuck in the back of his mind as a thing to watch out for when it seemed like she was really going to the limit. He just had to be patient and give her the time to cool off…then he could crawl all over her like she deserved and like he liked to do.

Yvette rested in the little room for a full day. It was dark and quiet, and she realized it was rare to be in a place and not hear the heartbeat of a nearby place. In Goodneighbor the beat was raucous and regular, with music always underneath it. Diamond City’s heartbeat was harder, more stomping on floorboards and yelling that drowned out the music unless the eyebot radio was right on top of you. The settlements hummed with generators and work and sweat, sometimes music from radios and beat-up old jukeboxes that ran on miracles and swearing. There were even different beats to the Commonwealth away from people; the rhythm of the coast or the hum of the trees and the Radstags running in between. She took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling of the old law office; quiet--solid quiet like this--was nice for a little while. A _very_ little while, Yvette realized as she worked herself into a sit. Even though she was still sore and it would be some days before she would feel ready to fool around, she wanted the heartbeat of Goodneighbor in her ears and Hancock’s heartbeat on her skin. So Yvette stretched and ate and dressed and packing things away so she could go home.

It was Edward’s day to walk the streets and keep an eye on the corners, so he saw the sharpshooter coming in the gates with a big smile and her gun holstered. It stopped him dead in his tracks, to see her coming in like this, like…well like she’d really been out of town, really gone to a nearby settlement to help out on something, instead of the truth.

“ _Bonsoir, Edward!”_ Yvette said brightly. The sun was only just starting to set the sky on fire and the street lights that still worked hadn’t come on yet.

His mouth was dry. He was _such_ a fool. “Hello Miss Yvette. Good to uh…see you.”

She nodded.

“Good uh…good trip?” Why the hell was he making small talk? It wasn’t doing anything to keep the image of her naked, sweaty body out of his head, didn’t take away the feeling of her hair on his hands, or soothe the feeling of being such a goddamn fool.

“Oh yes. A few raiders and a fussy turret, it is practically nothing to write home for.” Yvette replied. He was staring at her so hard, like she had asked him something impossible. “Everything is well here?”

Edward nodded. When he’d found out she and Hancock were married, he’d put the not-really-an-idea-idea out of his mind that he might make a move on her. He’d told himself that the kind of flirt she’d thrown his way was the same kind she threw out to everyone, the one that made most folks like her even a little bit. She was just one of those real warm, friendly gals, and it didn’t mean anything. “About the same as usual inside.” he said dumbly.

“ _Bien_.” Yvette walked past him and couldn’t help put reach out and pat his chest plate. “I know all is safe in your hands.”

Time stopped the way Jetters said it did at the first inhale--he didn’t tend to partake so he didn’t really know that well--but her hand was on him (even if he couldn’t feel it really for the plating) and she was _looking_ at him and saying…saying all was safe in his hands? Was that a threat, or a hint? Edward hadn’t said one word to anybody about what he might or might not have seen. Or was she talking about…well maybe she didn’t think he was such a big idiot. Edward still didn’t know what any of it meant, but maybe after the shock wore off they could have a sit down. “Of course Miss Yvette. You’d better go up…Hancock’ll be real happy to see you.”

Yvette nodded, patting the star again before carrying on her way. Edward was a smart man, he’d spent such a big part of his lifetime reading signs and people to make his job easier. She didn’t doubt he’d continue being discreet And maybe, after the shock wore off, she could convince him to have a drink with her and pick up the flirting they had started so very much earlier, now that everything was wonderfully different.

She took herself up the stairs of the Old State building, waving and calling out hello in response to other greetings. She let herself in and followed the winding stairs up, greeting the Watchmen on duty as if nothing was different. They were all grinning wide and tipping their hats. Mugsy was waiting at the top, of course.

“Well hey Missus Mayor!” he called, maybe a little too loudly. “Good to see you back already.”

“ _Bonsoir_ Mugs.” she smiled. “All is quiet, and well?”

“Sure is Missus Mayor, Hancock’s just waiting on you, been real quiet without you around.” he said in a rush as Hancock came through the double doors.

Yvette pretended she didn’t see him cuff the back of Mugsy’s head as she reached the top landing and walked into Hancock’s waiting arms. “Miss me?” she teased.

“You know it, beautiful.” Hancock grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. “C’mon inside and get loose.” he said, barely letting her go to walk with her to the door.

Yvette nodded, throwing a wave over her shoulder to Mugsy as she passed over the threshold. She managed to hold in the laugh until Hancock got the doors closed, and pressed her hand over her mouth to smother it.

Hancock was shaking his head. “He panicked.” he said drily.

“Am I so scary?” Yvette asked quietly with a giggle still bubbling in her throat.

“Have you _met_ yourself?” Hancock snorted. “Kinda question is that.” he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her smiling lips. “Back earlier than I thought you’d be, and I’m goddamn glad.”

She nodded. “It was nice to sleep in the very quiet, but I am ready to be home and be worshipped.”

Hancock kissed the tip of her nose, the spot between her eyebrows, the beauty mark by her eye, all over her face. “Don’t even gotta ask for that, beautiful.” he murmured.

Yvette sighed, holding him loosely around the waist. “Edward is either suspicious, or very sure.”

Hancock froze.

“He is discreet.” Yvette said reassuringly. “He said nothing to me, I am only guessing from the way he looked to me when I came in. He talks with his eyes.” she patted Hancock’s sides. “After some time, I want to talk to him, if that is ok?”

Hancock nodded, letting go of her to help pull off her light pack and pull her to the bathroom. He heard her delighted noise as she spotted the candles and the cracked vase of flowers on the tank of the commode.

“ _Tr_ _é_ _s el_ _è_ _gant!”_ Yvette declared, hands over her heart. “And you will be in the water with me?”

“Just like you like.” Hancock replied, pulling his matchbox out to light the candles before turning around to start the tub. “You think he’s weirded out?” He asked as he tested the temperature before popping the plug in and stepping back.

Yvette was pulling her clothes off just outside the bathroom. “Perhaps? That is why I want to talk with him. If he is unnerved and would like for me to stop coming forward, I would like to know.”

Hancock stopped her, wrapping her in another hug and peppering her face with kisses again before letting his fingertips skim over her skin to finish pulling her clothes off for her. There were goosebumps; he liked doing that to her.

“I am still _very_ sore _Jean_ , I am afraid it may be a few days before we can…” she trailed off, flushing.

He nodded. “I figured, I just wanna touch you, beautiful, that’s all.”

Yvette nodded, kissing him as he straightened.

Hancock let her pull off his clothes. The way she ran her hands all over him when she did that always got him fired up, but he could manage with a chub. It was more important to just get skin-to-skin with his gal. “Want to have a good long soak?”

She nodded again and sighed, pressing against him.

Hancock hugged her, and they shuffled to the bathroom without getting too far away from each other. He cut the water and sat down in the water first, then held his hands up for her to hang onto while she stepped in. The chub got a little firmer as she leaned back against him and wiggled to nestle against his chest, but it was still manageable. “How’s that, beautiful?”

“ _Perfect_.” Yvette sighed. She held onto his arms as they wrapped around her. “How it is for you?”

“Double perfect.” Hancock said with a grin. “Couldn’t be happier.” he kissed the top of her head as she slouched against him in the water, feeling the tension coming off her. “I really couldn’t.” he repeated.

Yvette nodded, eyes closed. “Let us never get out. Just do all your mayor’ing from the tub.”

Hancock laughed. “Tempting, but you know I like to be active.”

Yvette snorted. “Ok, if not _all_ of your mayor’ing, just the mayor’ing for tonight.” she teased.

Hancock kissed the top of her head again. “Beautiful, the second you walked in, the only plan I got is to be with you.”

“Good plan.” Yvette replied. “My husband is so smart.”

Hancock chuckled. “Gimme a couple of ‘tats and see how smart I can be.”

Yvette laughed, feeling warm and satisfied. At some point, Hancock would make her sit up, and he would wash her hair as gentle as a hairdresser, and take her to bed with a bottle of decent wine, telling her the whole time how much he loved her and how very much he liked what they had done. He was at his most tender, his softest, when he was reassuring her after a wild time; and she loved him perhaps not the _absolute_ most in these moments, but certainly as ferociously and as hard as she had in the moment she realized she _did_ love him.

And that was a very good way to spend an evening, as far as Yvette was concerned…

**Author's Note:**

> WOOF, that was wild! Aftercare-Hancock is definitely becoming one of my most favorite things in the world to write [along with just Hancock in general, I'm trash and I know it lol]. This was just a little no-stakes kink for a comfortable and established couple that let me hint at some other ideas that may come up later :D


End file.
